blue bells and hydrangeas
by Rapis-Razuri
Summary: A thank you long overdue. (Or: Sakura thanks Leo for rescuing her in Izumo.) [Revelation. pre-Leo/Sakura]


**Title** : blue bells and hydrangeas  
 **Author** : Rapis-Razuri  
 **Beta** : N/A  
 **Word Count** : 913  
 **Game** : _Fates - Revelation  
_ **Characters/Pairing** : Leo/Sakura, pre-romance

:.

:.

:.

There has always been a part of her that knew that, if she chose to walk down this path, it would only be a matter of time before it would be the end of her. She could give pretty speeches about believing in Corrin's cause and wanting to be of help, but sooner or later, reality would catch up to her and swallow her up before she could make any difference.

So when Archduke Izana's imposter took hold of her arm and dragged her away from Corrin's side, she had been _so sure_ that she was going to die. She knew it was a possibility, treated it as a certainly at times - weak people like her didn't last long, especially not in a war - but it didn't mean that she _wanted_ to die.

For such a thin, sickly looking man, he had a surprisingly strong grip.

As Corrin froze, torn between her safety and the risk of letting a man like Zola free, she had heard the faint sound of splintering wood beneath her feet when out of _nowhere_ a small ring of trees sprung up from below, killing Zola and leaving her shaken, but unharmed.

She should have thanked Prince Leo herself right after, but he didn't even spare her a second glance before turning his attention to Corrin, who did. After that, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, only to be reminded of it again when he and Prince Xander ended up joining Corrin's forces at the Bottomless Canyon after all.

Since then, Sakura has been putting it off. It wasn't that she found the younger Nohrian prince _scary_ (that description went to the elder), just unapproachable. At least at first. The deeper Corrin and Azura's combined Hoshido-Nohr army marched into Valla, Sakura's excuses become less valid.

He did say she is a truly capable ally, did he not?

 _Today,_ she resolved. _I'm going to tell him today._

She dithers after the strategy meeting is over, waiting for him to finish conversing with his brother, while telling her own that he should go ahead without her. Finally, Xander takes the map the two of them were scrutinizing and Leo draws back from the table.

"U-um… Leo?" It catches the attention of more than a few people; Takumi raises a brow in alarm, Camilla giggles speculatively, and Azura gives her a soft, knowing smile before walking out with Corrin. Sakura blushes.

Leo ignores all of that and looks her way. "Yes?"

"M-may I have a w-word?" she shoots Xander a look and blushes even more. "U-um, in private, please?"

Xander gives her a questioning look, but nods in understanding. Sakura hurriedly scrambles out of his way as he leaves the tent.

"What is it, Princess Sakura?" Leo asks, coming up next to her. "Was there something about the meeting that bothers you? I notice that you still have difficulty speaking up at times..."

She shakes her head. "N-no, everything is fine. It's just…"

"It's just…?"

"I… uh… wanted to thank you," she says, "I-I don't know if you remember, but u-um, b-back in Izumo, t-there was a mage pretending to be the archduke…"

Recognition flashes in his eyes. "Yes, I remember," he says, his expression twisting in disgust. "Zola. A skilled illusionist, I admit, but a rat with no honor and even less dignity. He would throw himself at the feet of anyone he thinks would protect him, only to backstab the same people when it benefits him. Not a monster in the league of Iago and Hans, but the world is nonetheless better off without him."

"W-well um… When you k-killed him… you also saved me in the process," Sakura continues, "I-I should have done th-this a long time ago, but… Th-thank you so very much." She straightens from her bow, but keeping her eyes averted. "Th-that's all, really... "

"Zola… Zola was a loose end that needed to be tied up," Leo replies, his tone factual. "Bad enough that his imprisonment and impersonation would push Izumo into a formal alliance with Hoshido, but do you know what kind of message would it send to the other neutral countries if word of what happened in Izumo got out to, say, Nestra or Norte Sagesse? _No one_ would trust anyone from Nohr ever again, not after such a display in a nation with a known stance on neutrality. If it comes to a point where Nohr would be a common enemy everyone else could agree on that they're better off without..." He trails off, letting his grim expression finish speaking for him.

"U-um… I-I'm sure that w-won't come to that," Sakura tells him, "A-after all, you and your family are all here helping us defeat A-Anankos…"

Leo looks away sheepishly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to get on a tangent. Perhaps what I just described _is_ the worst-case scenario, but I would rather nip it in the bud rather than wait to be proven wrong."

"Th-that makes sense, I think…" Sakura agrees, "W-well uh… I'm still grateful to you for r-rescuing me, Leo. Even if y-you were doing it for other reasons…"

"I… It's true that saving you back then wasn't my _intention_..." Leo takes a deep breath. "But in hindsight, now that I had the chance to get to know you, Princess Sakura, I _am_ glad that I was able to make it in time."


End file.
